A Bond Made From Madness to Sweet Music
by Shinku Metsuki
Summary: Both Soul and Maka are having these nightmares about one another and the madness. In their search for the answers about the madness. Soul and Maka and their friends find they are pairing up in more than one way in this action/thriller/ others listed
1. The Madness?

Chapter 1: The Madness?

'_sizzling'_

Soul awakens to loud sizzling of a pan. He sits up in his bed, blanket slipping off his pajamas and nearly off the bed. He took a deep, long inhale through his nose, taking in the delicious smell of cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He slowly swings his legs over the side of the bed, hunching over with his elbows resting on his thighs, rubbing his eye lids then yawns and stretches. The blanket that had been covering him was nearly off his body and hanging over the bed. He slightly tilts his head peering at his alarm clock and he noticed it was 10:00am. He shifts his head facing back towards the floor and a little grin grows across his face.

"10? on a Saturday? Thats just too early!" he grins widely "Not cool Maka," he mumbles to himself letting out a small chuckle. He sluggishly gets out of bed and stretches his whole body out to wake up a bit. He walks to his bedroom door, his hand reaches the handle and turns the it. He creeks it open and walks forward into the dim hallway. He closes the door behind him and stuffs his hands in his pant pockets and walks towards the kitchen.

"Hey Maka, I'd appreciate if yo..." his mouth drops, his eyes widened at his meister who was standing in front of the stove, cooking in nothing but frilly crimson and black lingerie. 'nose bleed'

"AH! MAKA WHAT THE HELL? PUT SOME CLOTHES ON WILL YA?"

He complains to his meister but she's still standing there, cooking and not even acknowledging him.

"Maka? You hear me?" He settles his hand on one of her shoulders and turns her body to face him. Soul looks at her face about to yell then his angered expression disappears and changed to pure shock and worry. Maka's head was somewhat tilted to the right, her eyes wide, the left one twitching, and her pupils nonexistent. A large, harsh smile that spreads across her face ear to ear and her giggling echoes through the room

"Maka, the madness it's..." before he could finish she grabbed him by the shirt an flung him into a chair and climbed on the table giggling as she plays with his shirt then ripping it up!

"What the fuck? Maka snap out of it!" her giggling stopped and listened to Soul. "Orge said you got rid of him, so what go..." she hindered him from continueing with his sentence once again as she threw him across the living room. Soul crashed into the the wall, leaving cracks where he hit and lands on his side, breaking a few ribs against the floor. He looks up only to see his meister running at him full speed in her half weapon form.

"Oh shit!" he managed muter as Maka picked him up by his matted hair and pins him forcefully against the wall with her scythe arm at his throat.

"Maka. If you can hear me please don't do this!" he cries but Maka begins to burst out in unsettling giggling and she just twitches her arm to move the blade across his throut.

'_gasp' 'sizzling'_

Soul jumps up to find himself still in bed looking around the room. He he lets out a sigh of relief as he plants his head in both his hands as he mumbles under his breath, "but...it felt so real" he shakes his head and glanced at his clock. To his amazement, it was exactly 10 o'clock.

"Now that's just plain weird!" He said as he got out of bed, stretched and took in a deep breath. He smelt bacon in the air and followed the scent to his bedroom door. He slowly creeps out of his room peering over in the kitchen. Maka was standing infront of the stove, cooking breakfast but in sweat pants and a sweater zipped all the way up. Everything seemed to be normal, but something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. Everything looked exactly the same and in the right order and place. Before he could figure it out he hears a loud screech behind him.

"Oh soul-kun!" it was Blair. He turned around only to see the kitty wearing a black, see-through, lingerie, thigh-high dress. Underneath said dress, a laced bra with matching panties covered her ladies parts. She pounced on him down to the ground before he could really see what she had on.

"I've been waiting for you to get up sleepy head. The blondy over there is no fun! So I say we should head to my room and role play! Hmm? How 'bout it cutie? Wanna be my little experiment?" Maka angerly groaned to herself and brutally whipped the eggs then poured the poor beaten eggs into the hot pan. As Maka threw her silent little hissy fit, Blair quickly spun around and was suddenly wearing a lab coat, plastic gloves and glasses holding a vile. Soul thought to himself 'what the hell is wrong with this cat?' then he finally sees the lingerie and there goes a nose bleed.

Blair just giggles and grabs him by the ankle

"I'll take that as a yes!" she giggles once again. Maka just sighs as she cooks their food. He then realizes Blair was dragging him to her room and he shouts!

"WHAT THE HELL BLAIR! LET ME GO DAMMIT! I don't wanna be any part of this! MAKA!" He knew it was totally uncool asking for help from a chick but it was Maka. The strongest girl he knew. Come to think of it, she's the smartest and one of the prettiest as well but stubborn to the bone, that was for sure! Maka sighs again.

"Blair stop! Come get your food guys!"

"Aw!" she let go of Soul and slowly walked to the table with a frown. "I wasn't gonna hurt you. Well, only if you wanted me to!" she puts a smile back on her face and winks at him then skips to the kitchen. Soul got up and the expression on his face was complete embarrassment and a little hint anger.

"Why the hell must she always do that?" he mumbled to himself as he to walked to the kitchen then sat at the table in the seat furthest away from Blair. The whole time they sat and ate, Soul couldn't help but to take a few glances at Maka. Remembering his dream and wondering if it was possible. Could the madness really still be in her? He shook his head and finished his plate and then walked to the living room to turn the television on his favorite channel. The two young ladies soon followed and watched whatever he had put on. Soul sat at the end of the the couch leaning on the arm rest. Maka was in the middle of the couch because that's just were she happened to plop down. And Blair was siting in the matching chair beside the couch doing something that involved repeating pumpkin over and over again. No one really noticed but then again people don't tend to care what Blair did anymore. With the exception of soul since he's harassed by her everyday. Maka didn't notice because she's been so tired due to all of the studying she had done lately. Their final before summer was coming up and she wanted to be sure she would pass. Even though she's never failed a written exam before but Maka with her obsession. Last week she took notes for 8 hours straight, then last night she stayed up until 2 am and she fell asleep hunched over a book. Soul had to put her to bed and he was only up because he was playing some RPG game. Maka started dosing off and she slid down and ended up asleep on Souls shoulder. He looks at her and he gives off a big grin as he slightly blushes.

"You worry me sometimes Maka." he mumbles as his eyes peer back to the television set, but his mind was else where. He wondered if his dream meant something or if it was just nothing.

''Could the madness still be inside her without her knowing?'' he thought to himself. ''She's way too smart for that! Right?''


	2. Up For Discussion?

"Maka? Maka wake up!" Soul nudges her shoulder repeatedly. "You slept through your alarm again. Wake up or we're gonna be late." She wakes up and rubs her eyes. She looks at Soul with confusion on her face. She stares at him, standing there looking down with a big toothy smirk and his hair covering his eyes.

"Again? What are you taking about Soul? We don't leave until 7 and what are you smiling about?" Still staring at him she gets out of bed and bends down, looking up at his face trying to see his eye but the shadow from his hair was too dark. He the grabs her shoulder pushing her away from him and turns his head towards her. Her eyes scanned his now visible face and her mouth drops, eyes widen. Soul smile was spread across his face, his eyes large covering the top part of his face and his pupils extended over his large crimson iris. Leaving only a ring of crimson around the black darkness of his eye.

"S-Soul?" She mutters as she tries to move back but for some reason she can't. Her legs are locked and is unable to move at all. Soul chuckles and the smile he wore grew even larger. The hand resting softly on Maka shoulder quickly pushed her to the wall and she landed on her bed, holding her now injured arm. She thought this couldn't be happening, she can't be hurt so easily like this and why was he doing this to her?

"Soul, wh-" She's unable to speak. Soul had ambushed her and now he was on all fours over her body. His legs were outside of hers and held hers down and his free hand held both of Makas wrists above her head on the pillow. He slowly lowered his head to her face that was shifting from side to side trying to get away from his but his hand stopped her. Still covering her mouth he kissed his hand then licked the side of Makas face. She was on the verge of tears then Soul whispered in her hear,

"I'm back~!"

It wasn't his voice. It was deeper and scratchy, and she became even more terrified. Her eyebrows went up and her watery eyes become definite. He chuckled uncontrollably, holding his stomach and throwing his head back.

"Well this was fun! See you soon!" Still chuckling he disappeared in a lingering red smoke. It begins to get dark and all Maka hears is someone snapping and calling for her.

"Maka?" '_snap' _ "Maka. Wake up!" She nearly jumps out of bed gasping for air and holding her chest. She looks at Soul Who was standing next to her bed with an eyebrow raised looking at her.

"Didn't mean to scare you but it's time to go to class now." He smiles. "Ya know Maka, you should get up on time. It's not cool that I'm actually the one waking you up."

"I know." She places one hand behind her head and smiles. "I'll do better tomorrow. I'll be ready in a minute so if you don't mind" She motions her hand to the door signaling Soul to get out. He grins, closes the door and plops down infront of her bedroom door.

"Actually I do." He says boldly gesturing the closest. "Continue!" Makas head sizzles and grabs one of her thickest books.

'_Maka Chop' "_YOU PERVERT! GET OUT SOUL!"

He laughs, "Ha okay okay ha ha." Holding his stomach he walks out and heads to the kitchen and eats a giant bowl of cereal. Within minutes she's ready and they walk to class. The walk there was silent as ever and honestly kind of weird after that dream. 'What did he mean by that?' Maka thought, shaking her head. 'No time to think about that. Exams are next week and I can't be troubled with anything.'

They walk in on Dr. Stein taking roll. He signals them to their seat then announces

"Alright class we have one more week left to study before your final exams so open your books to page 127 and get started on those practice problems."

Maka and Soul take their places next to Black Star and Kid along with their weapons. Maka, Tsubaki, And Patty quickly take out their books and start reading. Patty bursts out laughing in the quiet room and claims' "Ha ha I don't know any of this!" Black Star joins her and agrees,

"HA HA HA HA YOU'RE SO RIGHT PATTY!" Liz giggles while Kid and Stein shake their head and sigh.

"But Black Star, you haven't even opened your book." Tsubaki said looking at Black Star.

"Ha ha ha yeah but I didn't study with you." He stands up on his chair and shouts, " BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE NOTHING CAN BEAT BLACK STAR! I CAN DO THIS IN 5 MINUTES!

"Black Star! Pipe down and do your work, or I shall have to cut you open and examine that poor, unused, brain of yours." Said Stein chuckling at his desk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN? You wanna try to say that again?" Black Star yelled town from this seat.

Stein scoffs as he turns the screw in his head,"Calm down Black Star it was only a joke." Then he gives him a mean glare.

"You should get to work though."

"Ha ha ha. Sure sir." he solutes Stein, takes his seat and starts talking with Kid and Soul.

Soul put his feet up, leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head while chewing on a toothpick. A half hour went by and everyone except Black Star and Soul did nothing but lye back and chat.

"Soul, are you gonna do any of your work?" Maka complains.

"Nope. I'm waiting it out. I'll just copy someone." he glanced at her paper, "Your almost done right?" She groaned and closed her book.

'_Maka Chop' _

"AH! Okay Maka chill!" he said sitting hunched over the desk rubbing his head. "I'll do it later.

"I am not gonna have my weapon fail this exam. NNNOOOOOOOWWW..."

'_Maka Chop'_ "SSTTUUUUUUDDYYYYYYYYY!"

Souls head crashes into the desk and he manages to mumble, "Okay I'll read the damn chapter just stop hitting me!" she smiled and finished up the last couple of questions. As she was about ready to ask Stein what assignment she could do next but Oxford had beat her to it.

"Dr. Stein? I have completed my assignment. What could I do next?" Maka huffed and anger grew inside her and Ox could probably sense her anger because he looked straight at her and gave a big grin.

"Just take it easy. You can do more assigned work when I actually assign them to you."

"Okay sir." Ox said as he leaned back in his and kicked his feet up on the desk. Behind the newspaper Stein shouts, "And get your feet off the table or I'll have to ask you to leave the classroom." Oxs mouth drops and teary eyed looking back and forth at Soul, who had gone back to that same position smiling at him with a giant toothy smile, and Stein, who happened to still be reading the paper. Ox sat down in the right way and placed his head down on the desk but only moments later started talking to Kim.

'_ring ring ring'_

"Alright kids finish up those problems tonight and I want them on my desk tomorrow morning." Everyone left the room into the hallway and to their lockers. Soul leans against the lockers next to Makas while she was getting her books.

"Hey Maka."

"Hmhm?" She said stuffing papers and a book in her bag.

"About this morning," he looks down at the floor with the toothpick tucked to the side of his mouth. "Did you have a nightmare?" She smiles.

"Well yes but you don't need to be concerned about it."

"You sure?" He looks at her with worry.

"Of course Soul! Why are you so worried anyway? It's not like you." She said closing her locker and started walking away. Then suddenly a warm hand grabbed her arm tightly and she turns to see Soul with his hair covering almost his whole face.

"Because," he brings her closer to him so no one else could hear him whisper. "it was about me wasn't it?" Her cheeks were flushed with red and soon her whole face was hot.

"About the madness and Imp right?" Her face was submerged with shock.

"Wh-. How did you know about that?" She said slightly pushing herself away from him so she could see his face. He looks at her face which was amazed and confused at how he knew that.

"Because, I had a similar dream about you. A-and the madness and Orge part too!" He said turning the other way blushing, thinking about her langerie outfit he had seen in that particular dream.

"Do you think it means something?"

"Hm?" He calmed his redness then looked back at her. "Oh. Well I'm not sure really. I thought you might have some answers."

"Well I'm just as clueless about this as you are. Sh- should we talk to Ms. Marie or Stein about it?"

"Hm. That would be a good idea but," he begins to blush again. "do we have to tell them exactly what happened in our dreams?" he becomes angered with his flushed red cheeks and shakes his head.

"Well I think so if we want to understand them thoroughly. Why? What was yours about?" She said in question. He turns to her, his entire face red, mouth dropped and eyes widen. He begins to flare his arms around and yell.

"O-oh nothing r-really. I mean it was j-just. Oh my look at the time. We should get to class bye!" He takes off running with smoke trail tracing his steps.

"Hey Soul! What about Stein and Marie?" She sighs and starts to walk to class but then a small sweet voice asks her, "Oh. What about me and Stein Maka?"

"Oh Ms. Marie I didn't see you there. Well Soul and I were wondering if we could discuss something with you and Dr. Stein about. Well, it's kind of complicated and a private manner."

"That's fine with me sweetheart. I'll notify Stein right away. This isn't a relationship thing is it?Your being safe though right? I'd hate to have to tell your father your preg-" Makas face dropped to the floor and she begain throwing her arms in the air andyelling,

"WHAT ARE YOU TALIKING ABOUT OF COURSE! I MEAN WE HAVEN'T EVEN-. WE'RE NOT DATING AND IF WE WERE WE WOULDN'T BE DOING THAT AND WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SAY-. OH MY THIS IS VERY WRONG! SO WRONG! SO WRONG!" Then Maka stops shouting to hear Ms. Marie laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh dear I was only kidding. Ha ha ha it's okay just get to class now and we'll see you and Soul in my office after school." Maka angerly thanks her and stomps to her classroom, blushing and mumbling,

"If she wasn't apart of the staff here, she would have gotten a mega Maka chop!"

Maka could even look at Soul, every time she took a glimpse at him, he would be there sitting all cool and she would blush. She didn't want him to see that, it would be weird but, she couldn't stop taking glances. She kept thinking about what Ms. Marie said to her earlier and she would blush even harder, so about every five minutes she would shake her head to keep her mind off of it but it always seemed to linger back.

"Something wrong Maka?" Soul asked leaning back in his chair again. Her spine tingles when she hears his voice and blushes. Getting nervous she flares her arms just as Soul did earlier.

"Oh I'm just fine really. And Ms. Marie said we can go see her and Stein after school."

"MS. MARIE? WHY ARE YOU TO TALKING WITH HER? SHE'S A GIRL WHO HELPS WITH GIRL PROBLEMS. HM? MAKAS NOT PREG-"

'_Maka Chop'_

"God Black Star, do you think you could keep it down?"

"SO YOU ARE P-"

_'Maka Chop'_

_ "_I AM NOT! ME AND SOUL ARE JUST-!" She didn't finish that sentence because she didn't want to admit that her and Soul were _just friends. _"Ms. Marie and Stein just wanna talk to us about-" before she could finish soul butted in and said, "About a serious mission that doesn't concern you Black Star!"

"AND WHY NOT? HA! EVERYTHING IS ABOUT ME! HA HA HA!"

Everyone shook their head and sighed. Then before they knew it, this class was over. The rest of the classes went by quicker than usual and it was already the end of the school day.

"So," Soul rests his arm over Makas petite shoulders. "ready for our meeting?" Maka smile and she blushes again because of his arm placement. She shakes her head once more and with out realizing it she shouted,

"Dammit!" Only loud enough for Soul to hear it.

"Um? Is that a no then?"

"Wh-? Oh, ha ha yeah lets just get there okay?"

"Alright. Um? I'm gonna talk with, Stein right?" he said modestly.

"I'm sure you will" she said and really hoping he would.

'I really don't wanna talk to Dr. Stein about Soul pinning me down and licking my face.' she thought as they walked to Ms. Maries room.

'_knock knock' "_Ms. Marie? Stein?" Maka said knocking on the door then a woman said,

"Come on in guys." it was Marie. They walked in to see Marie sitting in a desk chair and Stein standing next to her.

"So you guys have something to tell us?" Stein said taking in smoke from his cigaret. Maka nods. "Yes sir! We have been having some, weird dreams."

"More like nightmares." Soul interrupts.

"Right, nightmares and they're about, the madness. We haven't really talked about it but we know it's him. In my dream,"

"Nightmare" Soul interrupts again and this time Maka stares at him then grumbles,

"Thanks Soul. In my _nightmares, _I hear Orge and can feel him there. We were hoping you guys could help us find out if any of them mean something." The two staff member look at each other then at Maka and Soul, and sigh.

"Well. It was coming up sooner or later." Marie nods and agrees

"Yes. I was wondering when we could give them this."

"What are you two mumbling about?" Soul asks in anticipation and worry.

"We knew that _Imp _couldn't just leave from you. He's just been dormant until he gained his strength. But, to know what he wants or why he is back, we're gonna have to know what happened in your dreams." Maka and Soul eye Stein and gulp.


End file.
